High-clearance sprayers are getting larger and more complex, including front boom sprayers with long booms that can be heavy and can apply large twisting and other loads to the sprayer chassis during use. In order to carry the heavy weights and handle the large loads of the booms, the booms have complex boom attachment systems that include large boom center sections that are supported by large lift arms, some of which are interconnected by torque tubes. However, in front-boom sprayers, the large boom center sections, lift arms, and torque tubes can compromise the view of the operator. Some previous front-boom sprayers have lift arms without torque tubes, but with upper and lower lift arms that extend outwardly from their inner ends at connection points to the chassis to their outer ends at the boom center section. In these previous front-boom sprayers, the inner ends of the upper lift arms are spaced fairly close to each other, more narrowly than inner ends of the lower lift arms. These upper lift arms extended outwardly at fairly sharp angles to their outer ends so that the outer ends of the upper lift arms were spaced farther from each other than outer ends of the lower lift arms at the boom center section connection points. This previous arrangement provides wide crisscrossing view blockages of the lift arms from near the centerline of the sprayer outwardly toward outer ends of the boom center section. Other previous front-boom sprayers have parallel and aligned upper and lower lift arms that define parallelogram linkages with torque tubes that connect the outer ends of the upper lift arms to each other. This previous arrangement provides wide parallel view blockages of the lift arms and a horizontal view blockage from the torque tube(s), especially at certain boom heights.